entre dos colmillos sesshoXkagomeXinuyasha
by lobitaxula
Summary: una desicion... un deseo...un corazon confundido ¿como puede aceptar un youkai como el lo q siente por esa miko? inuXkagXsessh
1. capi1: salvame

Entre dos colmillos

Capi.1: sálvame

Nuestra historia comienza en el sengoku, era un lindo amanecer con un cielo tan azul como el mar nuestros amigos se encontraban siguiendo un rastro acerca de Naraku todo era normal…

-inuyasha ¡ABAJO!-grito una miko muy furiosa.

Bueno no tan normal hace un año que no tenían rastros de Naraku hasta ahora y en cuanto a inuyasha….

-¡Kagome!...-gritaba un furibundo hanyou-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-gritaba el hanyou.

-¡porque le pegas a Shipo!-grito Kagome muy enojada.

El dejo de ser el mismo desde que kikio llego a aquella aldea ya no trataba bien a sus amigos a Kagome la seguía a todas partes pues ella y kikio siempre estaban hablando pues ella ya se había resignado y le había pedido a kikio que les acompañara a su búsqueda ella acepto un poco desconfiada pero al poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas he inclusive se tenían cariño de hermanas.

Una noche mientras nuestros amigos dormían ambas mikos se encontraban en distintos lugares: Kagome se encontraba en un rio meditando y kikio se encontraba en el goshimboku absorbiendo almas.

/con Kagome/

Ella estaba en el rio meditando…

-porque siento este vacio…-se decía una bella miko mientras veía su reflejo-inuyasha…-recordó lo que hiso una noche hace un año.

/-/-/-/-/flashback/-/-/-/-/

En la sombra del goshimboku se ven dos mikos una de barro y una con un corazón roto sin esperanza solo pensaba en lo que iba a hacer minutos antes había visto a su amado hanyou diciéndole a su encarnación cuanto la amaba y que ella era solo un juguete después de haber llorado todo su dolor tomo una decisión…

-hola kikio-dijo una miko con una mirada muy fría pues su amado hanyou ya había escogido y no había sido ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto la miko de barro-…acaso vienes a pedirme que deje a inu-dijo la miko con ironía-(P) si supieras que el no me mira como antes (P).

-no vine a eso…-respondió secamente-(P) le dijo inu se nota cuanto lo ama (P)-pensó con un deje de tristeza.

-y entonces ¿a qué vienes?...-respondió la miko de barro mientras afilaba su mirada-(P) acaso ya se a dado cuenta de… (P)-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kagome.

-vengo a pedirte que te unas…-comenzó a decir-a nuestra búsqueda-dijo mientras un par de lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas-(P) me duele mucho pero no voy a echarme atrás (P)-pensó mientras secaba aquellas traviesas lagrimas-¿Qué dices?-concluyo esperando respuesta.

-Hm…acepto y tu… ¿te iras?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción-por fin te diste cuenta de que no puedes competir contra mi –concluyo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la aldea.

-no…yo…-trato de decir pero sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir mientras se alejaba de ahí-lo hago por el-dejo salir en un susurro lleno de dolor y tristeza.

/-/-/-/-/fin flashback/-/-/-/-/

-por fin hice lo que hice y ahora…-pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo lleno de amor y comprensión-¿pero que…?-trato de decir pero no pudo al darse cuenta de quien la abrazaba.

-…..-el no sabia que hacia ahí ni como llego el solo quería verla ver sus ojos color chocolate , su cabello y su sonrisa , desde aquel día que la vio llorar por primera vez de esa manera quiso consolarla pero como si el no era así solo sabia que por primera vez quería consolar a alguien después de ver su sonrisa aquella vez que la dejo llorar sobre su pecho para desahogarse ya no pudo dejar de pensar en ella…¿pero ella a caso se sentiría igual?.

Ella al sentirse protegida en los brazos de ese hombre se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos ya no le importaba nada ni si quiera inuyasha… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Y ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que el la abrazaba asi? Ya que no era la primera vez que el la abrazaba de eso estaba segura…simplemente sonrió y empezó a entonar una hermosa canción:

Extrañarte es mi necesidad

Vivo en la desesperanza

Desde que tu ya

No vuelves más.

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad

Con el nudo en la garganta

Y es que no te dejo de pensar.

Poco a poco el corazón

Va perdiendo la fe

Perdiendo la voz.

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame del Vacio

Estoy hecha a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame del vacio

No me dejes caer jamás.

Me propongo tanto continuar

Pero amor es la palabra

Que me gusta a veces olvidar

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad

Con el nudo en la garganta

Y es que no te dejo de pensar.

Poco a poco el corazón

Va perdiendo la fe

Perdiendo la voz.

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame del Vacio

Estoy hecha a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame del vacio

No me dejes caer jamás. (Bis)

Ella dejo de cantar y le dedico una tierna sonrisa antes de caer en un profundo sueño y justo en ese momento dijo….


	2. capi2:es mi destino

Capi . #2 : "es mi destino"

Al terminar la canción ella simplemente se quedo dormida diciendo: "gracias sesshomaru" mientras que el la observaba . su mirada fría y calculadora veía detenidamente aquel rostro que parecía el de una muñequita , sus ojos …pero el no puede pensar esas cosas "ella solo es una humana mas" se dice mientras la toma en sus brazos y la lleva hacia el goshimboku la deja recostada en las raíces de aquel árbol mientras desaparece en el espeso bosque.

-¡ Kagome!-gritaban a lo lejos un monje , una exterminadora y un kitsune muy preocupados.

-inuyasha …-dijo una preocupada miko -¿ no has sentido el olor de Kagome cerca?-pregunto la miko de barro.

-*kikio no puedo mentirte*-pensaba un hanyou-si. ¡su aroma esta en esa dirección!-dijo con suma felicidad.

-¡vamos!-dijeron al unisono.

Al llegar vieron a Kagome sentada en las raizes del goshimboku con los ojos serrados asi que se acercaron a verla y cuando se acercaron notaron que estaba profundamente dormida inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos sin pensar que kikio lo estuviera viendo.

-*que rápido te he perdido mi querido inuyasha*-penso una descorazonada miko mientras veía como su amada inuyasha se iba con su reencarnación-*tal vez aun…*-pero fueron interrupidos sus pensamietos.

-¡ hey kikio !- le grito un hanyou – ¡no te atrses! –termino de decir mientras veía el angelical rostro de Kagome-*lo… siento…kikio*-pensaba nuestro amigo.

Naci en un lugar

donde el sol y la nieve

pintaban el cielo

soñaba con alas

con ser un gigante

venciendo mis miedos

a la mañana siguiente kikio sito a Kagome cerca del platicaban veian al cielo esperando cumplir sus destinos Kagome llego al lugar acordado saludo a kikio y comenzaron a platicar e inuyasha las había seguido para saber de que hablaban.

creci en la montaña

jugando de prisa

y un presentimiento cambio mi sonrisa

de pronto un reflejo me dijo quien era

de pronto un secreto rompio mis barreras

-ka…go…me-susurro entrecortadamente mientras veía embelesado lo bella que se veía Kagome bajo la luz del sol.

Mientras las mikos hablaban sin preocupación alguna sobre como iban a derrotar a Naraku y los planes que tenían para lograrlo ambas sonreían y se llevaban bien ellas pensaban en cumplir su misión.

yo tengo en el alma una llama encendida

que sigue la huella de una profecia

yo vengo de un mundo lejano y ajeno

yo tengo en mi sangre

el destino de fuego

-a única manera de vencerlo es atacarlo-decia la miko del futuro-desde el corazón-concluyo analizando la situación.

-tengo un plan solo falta…-comenzo a decir la miko de barro-el señuelo yo sere ese señuelo Kagome-pero no pudo continuar ya que Kagome le interrumpió.

yo tengo en el alma una llama encendida

que llena de amor y valor a mi vida

yo se que la vida tambien es un juego

yo tengo en mi sangre

el destino de fuego

-kikio yo sere el señuelo-dijo decidida Kagome mientras sonreia-en que consiste el plan yo lo hare-dijo muy decidida la miko del futuro.

-consiste en que el señuelo deberá dejar que Naraku lo atrape y…-comenzo a decir la miko-*espero que sepas lo que ases Kagome*-penso la miko de barro para después decir –ganarse su corazón y su confianza…pero- dejo de hablar al pensar en lo que seguía-pero lo realmente peligrosoes que despeues de ganarse la confianza deberas tomar la perla y huir de ahí-concluyo kikio.

Naci en un lugar donde el lago y la luna

cumplian deseos

no me conformaba con ser de este mundo

solo un pasajero

creci con la piel abrasada de frio

no habia diferencia entre el mar y los rios

-claro…y asi el estará débil y no podrá defenderse…-comenzo a decir con mucha alegría-* alfin acaberemos con el*-penso la miko.

-atacaremos con todo y…-comenzo a decir kikio mientras comenzaba a sonreir-*al fin podre estar en paz*-penso.

de pronto un reflejo me dijo quien era

de pronto un secreto rompio mis barreras

-al final ganaremos-concluyo Kagome mas feliz que nunca mientras comenzaba a calcular sus próximos movimientos en el campo de batalla.

Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la aldea de la anciana kaede dejando atrás a un preocupado hanyou que bajo después de que ellas se fueran.

yo tengo en el alma una llama encendida

que sigue la huella de una profecia

yo vengo de un mundo lejano y ajeno

yo tengo en mi sangre

el destino de fuego

-¡no!...kagome…-dijo el hibrido al pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su amada si naraku la descubria el no la quería perder pero..-no lo hagas…-concluyo pensando en como detenerla.

Aquella noche inuyasha le pidió a kagome que lo acompañara a dar un paseo ella le dijo que con gusto lo acompañaría se acerco a kikio y le dijo :"explicales lo del plan…¿si?" y al ver que kikio acepto partió a dar una vuelta con su amada hanyou.

yo tengo en el alma una llama encendida

que llena de amor y valor a mi vida

yo se que la vida tambien es un juego

yo tengo en mi sangre

el destino de fuego

ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a un lago muy hermoso inuyasha ayuda a kagome a sentarse en las raizesde un árbol y luego el se sento junto a ella ambos veian las estrellas hasta que inuyasha hablo.

-se todo sobre el plan y…-dijo mientras veía a kagome a los ojos-*eres tan hermosa*-penso- y no estoy de acuerdo-concluyo.

-inuyasha..-fuelo único que pudo decir antes de ser callada por un beso de su amado hanyou-* cuanto he esperado por este beso pero…*-pensaba la miko.

yo tengo en el alma una llama encendida

que sigue la huella de una profecia

yo vengo de un mundo lejano y ajeno

yo tengo en mi sangre

el destino de fuego

al finalizar el beso inuyasha dijo:

-por favor kagome no lo hagas-pidio el hanyou con notable angustia en los ojos-no vallas-pidio mientras comenzaba a hacercarse a los labios de la miko del futuro.

-¿Por qué lo hicistes?-pregunto pero no hubo respuesta asi k respondió a lo que dijo inuyasha –lo siento inuyasha pero..-comenzo a decir la miko muy triste-esta es mi misión…-ya no pudo seguir hablando pues algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-kagome … ¡tonta!...-comenzo a decir inuyasha mientras tomaba a su amada miko en sus brazos y su rostro mostraba preocupación-no…dejare…que naraku…¡te haga daño! – dijo mientras besaba a su amada miko.

yo tengo en el alma una llama encendida

que llena de amor y valor a mi vida

yo se que la vida tambien es un juego

yo tengo en mi sangre

el destino de fuego

kagome se dejo llevar por ese beso mientras se demostraban cuanto se queriandeseando nunca separarsepero el oxigeno les hizo falta haciendo k se separen.

Lo siento inuyasha pero es mi…-no sabia como decirlo le dolia verlo asi – es mi destino y …-sonrio con mucha ternura – yo no quiero lastimar a kikio-concluyo.

Yo tengo en mi sangre

el destino de fuego.

La canción se llama destino de fuego espero les guste la canta gianmarco.


	3. capi3:EL PLAN COMIENZA

Capi. #3: *= EL PLAN COMIENZA=*

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Inuyasha y Kagome habían hablado de sus sentimientos e Inuyasha a duras penas había aceptado seguir el plan no sin antes prometerle a Kagome "que siempre la iba a proteger" ellos caminaban por un bosque cuando Kagome se detuvo de golpe.

-¡Inuyasha puedo sentir la presencia de la perla! –Dijo Kagome mientras cambiaba su expresión a una melancólica-*ya es hora*-pensó la miko del futuro.

-¡esta es la presencia de Naraku!-dijo Inuyasha con cierta preocupación-*Kagome…no*-pensaba el hanyou-¡prepárense!-concluyo.

-¡Kagome prepárate!-dijo sango a sabiendas de lo que su casi hermana iba a hacer- ¡Shippo ven conmigo! –pidió sango al pequeño zorrito.

-buena suerte Kagome- dijo Shippo mientras le daba un beso a la chica-*buena suerte mami*-pensó el pequeño zorrito.

-señorita Kagome espero que todo salga bien- dijo Miroku mientras pensaba-*pobre Inuyasha*-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Naraku se acercaba-¡aquí viene!-dijo el monje mientras se colocaba a lado de sango.

-¡Kagome los fragmentos!-grito el hanyou mientras sacaba su colmillo-entrégaselos a Kikio-dijo mas calmado.

-¡si!- Kagome le entrego los fragmentos a Kikio y le dijo – cuídalos-fue mas un susurro que una palabra ella se había despedido y se coloco en su puesto.

-así lo hare… –comenzó a decir – los protegeré….-susurro tomaba su arco y le daba el suyo a Kagome-*te cuidado*-pensó.

El cielo se obscureció y un ataque sorpresivo surgió un rayo violeta salió de la nada y fue directo a Inuyasha quien como pudo lo esquivo delante de ellos estaba Naraku dispuesto a conseguir los fragmentos restantes.

Todos comenzaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían desde que Kikio se unió al grupo ahora peleaban así: Kikio, Inuyasha y Kagome contra Naraku y Hakudoushi, Miroku contra Kagura y sango y Kirara contra Kanna y Shippo contra los youkais mas pequeños.

-Inuyasha ya es hora de tomar una decisión…-dijo Naraku mientras esbozaba una lúgubre sonrisa –elige a quien salvar-el comenzó a reírse.

-¡¿de que hablas Naraku?-pregunto el pobre hanyou muy alterado- ¡contesta!-exigió muy enfadado Inuyasha.

La risa de Naraku se hizo mas fuerte mientras lanzaba un rayo con veneno hacia Kikio y hacia Kagome-¿a quien eliges Inuyasha?-concluyo lanzando una sonora carcajada.

Inuyasha se giro para salvar a Kikio pero voltio a ver a Kagome y esta le sonrió dándole a entender que el plan era ese y el lo acepto. Corrió como loco y salvo a Kikio luego giro para ver como Kagome se había cubierto con un campo de energía y recordó lo ocurrido hace 3 semanas…

-/-/-/recuerdo/-/-/-

-Kagome…por favor…yo…-hablaba un hanyou-te amo… Kikio no…-trataba de decir pero fue interrumpido por el beso de su amada la cual lo abrazo y le susurro tiernamente…

-shh…Inuyasha lo hago por ti porque te…-ella sabia que algo ocurría su corazón le pertenecía a Inuyasha pero ahora no era lo mismo su corazón tenia un vacio que ella no podía llenar-te…amo-concluyo-*porque siento este vacio*-pensó.

-esta bien lo hare confiare en ti- dijo para luego besar a su amada-pero recuerda que siempre te protegeré-concluyo Inuyasha.

-/-/-/fin del recuerdo/-/-/-

-buena suerte- susurro para después continuar con lo planeado-Kikio… ¿estas bien?-pregunto mientras miraba a Kikio tiernamente.

Kagome quito el campo que había puesto y vio a Inuyasha mas sin embargo no le dolió lo que vio pero tenía que seguir lo planeado así que bajo la vista.

-Inuyasha…-dijo Kagome mientras aparentaba tristeza-te odio… ¡te odio!-grito mientras lanzaba un ataque a Inuyasha mientras que este protegió a Kikio quedando un poco herido-¿Cómo pudiste?-concluyo mientras caía de rodillas.

Naraku solo rio y dijo-hay Inuyasha eres tan predecible como tu mismo lo has mostrado-dijo dando una risa.

-¡cállate!-grito el pobre hanyou mientras sostenía a Kikio-¡espera Kagome!-grito al ver a su amada caminar hacia Naraku con la mirada baja-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?-concluyo mientras pensaba-*Kagome…ten…cuidado*-con esos pensamientos bajo la mirada.

-¡alejarme de ti!-grito con furia mientras se acercaba lentamente al hanyou malvado – Naraku…-susurro con la mirada baja-*adiós amigos*-pensó la miko.


	4. Capi4: FALSA TRAICION

Capi. #4: */falsa traición/*

Naraku sonrió maquiavélicamente y dijo-habla miko-fue lo único que dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo de Kagome -*valla para ser una miko es hermosa mas que la misma Kikio*-pensó mientras observaba el cuerpo y el rostro de Kagome.

-¿puedo ayudarte a conseguir los fragmentos de la shikon?-pregunto mientras veía los ojos carmesís de Naraku -*tengo miedo pero debo ser fuerte*- pensó Kagome.

-¡que dices Kagome!-grito Inuyasha al oír lo que pedía su amada-¡piensas traicionarme!-grito nuestro querido hanyou con fingida indignación-*cuídate Kagome*-pensó Inuyasha.

Pero Naraku no contesto solo la miro y lanzo una sonora carcajada para luego decir- buena elección pero ¿Qué ganas con esto?-pregunto mientras la observaba.

-ver humillado a Inuyasha y…-comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba sensualmente al rostro de Naraku-quizá un poco de diversión-dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el fino cuello de Naraku-*perdóname Inuyasha*-pensó ella mientras se acercaba a los labios del hanyou malvado.

Naraku no esperaba esa respuesta ni mucho menos ese atrevimiento de aquella miko-*sin duda me divertiré *-pensó mientras se acercaba a los dulces labios de la miko del futuro.

Mientras esto ocurría en un lugar cerca de ahí nuestro hermoso taiyoukai se encontraba pensativo pues desde la vez que hablo con la mujer que acompaña a su *hermano* no a podido dejar de pensar en ella.

-*¿Qué me pasa?...ella es una simple humana y nada mas…*-pensaba sesshomaru.

*¿Qué siento?...acaso será…*-al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se reprimió duramente-* tonterías el gran sesshomaru no siente nada por esa humana…*-pensó secamente.

-Jacken…-llamo a su sirviente.

-si amo bonito-dijo Jacken-*el amo sesshomaru ha estado muy raro*-pensó.

-cuida a rin-dijo secamente y desapareció.

Mientras que en el campo de batalla todo estaba en tensión Kagome estaba a unos centímetros de darle un beso a su peor enemigo mientras Inuyasha estaba prácticamente echando humo por sus orejitas.

-Kagome ¿Qué haces?-pregunto un furibundo Inuyasha- ¡aléjate de el!-grito un celoso hanyou-*no lo hagas por favor*-pensaba nuestro lindo Inuyasha.

Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse un látigo apareció golpeando a Naraku haciendo que tanto el como Kagome terminaran separándose y evitando ese desastroso beso Naraku callo sobre sus pies para ver quien había interrumpido.

Todos buscaron con la mirada al responsable de que su amiga no haiga echo semejante barbaridad y al encontrarlo no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver de quien se trataba y la mirada que tenia…

-pero si es…-dijo Kagome.

-No puede ser…-dijeron sango, Miroku y Shippo al unisonó-*esto no es bueno*-pensaban nuestros amigos*.

-*¿Qué le paso a su mirada?*-pensó Inuyasha.

-oh ya me había olvidado de usted…-dijo Naraku mientras tomaba a Kagome con uno de sus tentáculos-es hora de continuar lo que interrumpió-dijo mientras miraba los labios de la miko del futuro.

-si Naraku-dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a los labios del hanyou-Naraku… ¿puedo unirme a ti?-volvió a preguntar.

Naraku sonrió lujuriosamente y la beso frente a todos mientras ella simplemente se dejaba llevar con un solo pensamiento:

-*lo siento amigos*-pensó mientras correspondía el beso de Naraku.

-¡KAGOME!-exclamaron los presentes con excepción de dos personas quienes veían ese hecho uno con rabia y celos y uno con un nuevo sentimiento.

-eso es un si –dijo Kagome -*esto no es bueno*-pensó.


	5. Capí5: una cancion del corazon

Capi#5: una canción del corazón.

Naraku tomo a Kagome de la cintura y comenzó a elevarse formando su campo de protección mientras Kagome dejo caer dos lagrimas al ver como se alejaba de sus amigos mientras pasaba su mirada por cada uno de ellos.

-ja, gracias por el regalo Inuyasha-dijo Naraku burlonamente mientras besaba el cuello de Kagome.

Ella simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras pensaba-*¿Qué hace sesshomaru aquí?*-pensaba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pero ya no estaba-*¿Por qué su mirada estaba llena de maldad y odio?*pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonoro grito de Inuyasha.

-¡maldito Naraku!-grito el hanyou histérico-¡no la toques!-gruño mientras veía el rostro preocupado y pensativo de su amada miko.

-ja, Inuyasha no te preocupes…-comenzó a decir mientras besaba los labios de Kagome-por ella que ya tienes a Kikio-dijo mientras le daba otro beso en el cuello sacando un suspiro de la miko-además nos vamos a divertir-concluyo mirando descaradamente el cuerpo de Kagome.

-*¿que estará pensando?*-pensó al recibir semejante mirada-*¿en que lio me metí?-pensaba la miko -*¿Por qué los ojos de sesshomaru siguen rojos?-fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de oír una vez mas a Inuyasha.

-¡ni se te ocurra ponerle una de tus asquerosas manos encima!-grito Inuyasha furioso-¡porque te arrepentirás!-grito para luego abrir los ojos como platos al ver lo que ocurrió después.

Naraku sonrió malévolamente ante un nuevo pensamiento-*esta miko será mía*-pensó sin embargo no se esperaba un ataque sorpresa por parte de sesshomaru. El había aparecido frente a Naraku con su espada tokillin y de un ataque destruyo su campo de protección.

-no debes darle la espalda al enemigo Naraku-dijo fríamente para volverlo a atacar-* ella es mía… ¡pero que demonios estoy pensando!*-se reprimió inmediatamente.

-señor sesshomaru no lo había visto-dijo con ironía el hanyou malvado-no me diga que usted el gran lord de las…-comenzó a decir mientras esquivaba los ataques del taiyoukai-tierras del oeste se preocupa por esta humana-dijo burlonamente.

-no es de tu incumbencia-respondió secamente nuestro youkai-*¿Por qué me molesta verla así?...acaso yo… ¡eso jamás!*-se reprimió duramente mientras su mirada se posaba en Kagome.

-bien nosotros nos vamos-dijo el hanyou de cabellos azabaches-Kagome y yo vamos a divertirnos-miro a Kagome y esta bajo la mirada-despídete-le ordeno.

-adiós amigos-dijo ella mientras les daba una ultima mirada-*¿a que se refiere con "divertirnos"?*-pensó la miko ante una idea descabellada-*acaso querrá… ¡hay dios!...si es eso que voy a hacer…pero y si no es…*-pensaba sonrojada la miko del futuro.

Después de eso los demás partieron al rescate de Kagome ya que el plan se les había salido de las manos y Kagome corría peligro Inuyasha estaba echando humo por sus lindas orejitas de lo furioso que estaba mientras los demás trataban de calmarlo sin éxito.

Sesshomaru se fue con su grupo a buscar a Naraku pero no dejaba de pensar en la bella miko y eso lo tenia bastante irritado no podía parar de pensar en lo que Naraku seria capas de hacerle, quería verla, salvarla eso lo molestaba no podía sentir nada por ella no haría lo mismo que su padre aunque ya no podía evitar las ganar de abrazarla el jamás aceptaría eso nunca lo haría.

Mientras en el castillo de Naraku…

Al llegar Naraku le mostro donde dormiría y le explico que luego se prepararían para luchar contra Inuyasha y que le ayudaría a controlar sus poderes así como le daría nuevos poderes para que pueda luchar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas ella le había pedido a Naraku su autorización para ir a caminar por el bosque y el acepto pero para eso ella tuvo que besarlo aun tenia esa amarga sensación en la boca llego a un pequeño lago y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol y comenzó a cantar mientras veía su reflejo en el lago…

Mírame

Yo no sé si al fin lograré encontrar

Quién hay tras mi reflejo

Me marché

Y mi corazón quedó atrás

Lo que ves

Es sólo un papel que representar

Dime a quién puedo engañar

¿Quién hay dentro de mí?

En un espejo me perdí

Mi reflejo me dirá

Quién soy de verdad

Y ahora estoy

Ocultando siempre mi corazón

Y todo en lo que creo

Pero sé

Que detrás del velo está la razón

Y me amarás por lo que soy

¿Quién hay dentro de mí?

En un espejo me perdí

¿Cuándo mi reflejo

Me dirá quién soy?

No debo disimular

Y cambiar la realidad

Mi reflejo me dirá

Quién soy de verdad

Debo luchar hasta el fin y volar

Y el sol quemará las sombras que hay detrás

Somos mi reflejo y yo

Y lo que hay detrás

Qué difícil es sentir

Ser fuerte

Y sobrevivir

No voy a esconderme

Nunca más, no más

No debo disimular

Ni cambiar

La realidad

Mi reflejo me dirá

Quién soy de verdad.

Apenas termino de cantar se dispuso a volver al castillo pero se encontró con alguien en el camino el aprovecho ese encuentro para hacer algo que a estado deseando comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella hasta rozar sus labios pero ya no pudo con el deseo de besar esos labios y lo hizo la beso.

Ella al verlo se puso contenta pero no espero lo que vino después….


	6. Capí6: rescate peligroso

Capi.6:*rescate peligroso*

Ella no podía creer lo ¿Qué hacia el en ese lugar? ¿Porque la beso? Esas preguntas surcaban su mente no pudo evitar sonreírle como ella solía hacerlo pero no se esperaba encontrar con una de las abejas de Naraku justo delante de ellos.

-*lo que me faltaba ahora tendré que calmar a mi peor pesadilla*-pensó Kagome mientras veía a la abeja-*pero antes…*-dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia el-sesshomaru…-lo llamo pero no espero que el volviera a besarla.

-*¿pero que demonios me pasa?*-pensaba nuestro taiyoukai-*solo un beso mas y ya*-pensó mientras tomaba de la cintura a Kagome y le robaba otro beso lentamente se separaron por falta de aire-*no, no, ¡no! No me puede estar pasando esto*pensaba sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto ella-*su mirada…a cambiado*-pensó nuestra querida miko-será mejor que me valla-dijo ella mientras daba un suspiro-adiós-dio una reverencia y comenzó a correr.

-adiós humana-susurro al viento y después comenzó a caminar-*¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué la bese? Maldición a caso yo…*-al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar gruñir-¡eso jamás!-dijo y se marcho del lugar.

En el castillo:

Naraku estaba furioso y había comenzado a gritarle a Kagome que no toleraba su incompetencia, le pregunto que hacia besando a sesshomaru .por su parte ella tuvo que inventarse una sarta de mentiras pero sabia que ninguna funcionaria y solo le quedo una cosa por hacer.

-Naraku-dijo ella mientras rodeaba el cuello del hanyou con su brazo izquierdo y utilizaba su mano derecha para acariciar el pecho de forma circular-*que funcione por favor que funcione*-pensaba mientras se acercaba al rostro de Naraku-¿estas celoso?-pregunto sensualmente.

-no estoy celoso-dijo mientras besaba delicadamente el cuello de la miko-no tengo porque o ¿si?-pregunto mientras bajaba su mano derecha al muslo de Kagome y lo subía a su cintura -*esta miko me esta volviendo loco*-pensó mientras besaba los labios de la miko y colocaba la otra mano en la espalda de ella-no me has dicho ¿Por qué besaste a ese youkai?-dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

-lo bese porque quería…-comenzó a explicar-*dios no puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de…*-seducirlo para que me dejara estar en su grupo y…-no pudo continuar pues Naraku la había besado –Naraku espera-pidió ella al ver como aquel hanyou comenzaba a abrir el kimono que ella tenia puesto.

-tranquila solo quiero probar tu piel-dijo Naraku con una lujuriosa sonrisa-*es perfecta*-pensó mientras observaba maravillado el cuerpo de la miko- solo es un adelanto de…-dijo mientras besaba los labios de la miko-tu premio me agrada tu plan-dijo para comenzar a bajar por el cuello de Kagome.

-gracias Naraku-dijo mientras echaba para atrás su cabeza-*no me queda de otra…le seguiré el juego*-pensó mientras comenzaba a gemir al sentir los labios de Naraku sobre su cuello-aah…Naraku…aah-sus gemidos subían de nivel cada vez que Naraku bajaba mas.

Naraku llego a donde quería los pechos de la joven comenzó besando el valle de los pechos mientras oía a Kagome gemir su nombre luego dirigió su mano derecha al pecho derecho y comenzó a masajearlo y al otro lo succionaba –después… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo mientras la pegaba a la pared de la habitación en donde estaban.

-aah…planeo traerte a la mocosa que lo acompaña-fingió decirlo de manera despectiva para convencerlo-aah…aah-no pudo seguir para cuando se dio cuenta Naraku estaba besando y succionando su centro ella coloco sus manos en la cabeza de el.

-eso pide mas mi bella miko-dijo el mientras la oía pero se dio cuenta de que era muy pronto y subió a sus labios-tu vas a ser mía - le susurro para después besar sus labios-*esta miko tiene que ser mía pero ahora no es el momento*-se quito la parte de arriba de su traje y se acostó junto a ella.

Justo cuando Naraku se quito la camisa ella vio la gran araña que tenia en la espalda-*menos mal que se detuvo me siento tan sucia*-no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto al sentir el olor a sal en el ambiente-*¿porque no puedo odiarte ni verte llorar?*-se dirigió a ella y le pregunto-¿te di asco?-pero se callo al ver como ella lo abrazaba.

-no es… eso…es…solo que…-trataba de decir-¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo un poco mas calmada.

-pregunta-dijo el seriamente-*esto no es bueno*-pensó mientras veía los ojos de ella.

-¿me quieres?-pregunto un poco nerviosa-*idiota ¿porque le pregunte eso?*-pensó mientras vio los ojos carmesís de Naraku-supongo que no-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-miko tu sabes bien que yo no quiero a nadie-no continuo ya que vio como ella tomaba sus cosas y se iba-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto.

- no es de tu incumbencia-dijo sincera-total tu y el solo tienen ojos para la misma mujer que idiota fui al pensar que alguien como tu podía ayudarme cuando solo lo haces por ella cuando solo vas a tocarme porque me parezco a ella sabes ¡me das lastima!-grito ella mientras salía corriendo de ahí logro pasar la barrera y entro a una cueva que había cerca de ahí después saco de sus ropas la perla de shikon y sonrió-*fue muy fácil*-pensó felizmente.

-no en realidad yo…-pero se dio cuenta de algo – ¡la perla!-grito y salió tras Kagome.

-debo cubrir la cueva –se dijo así misma-¡ya se! -Se dispuso a disparar una flecha cuando vio a lo lejos a Inuyasha y a su antiguo grupo.

-¡es el olor de Kagome!-dijo un entusiasmado hanyou –esta mesclado con el de ese maldito-gruño mientras vio una cueva al fondo corrió hasta donde estaba aquella y la vio llorando-¡Kagome!-en menos de un segundo ya estaban ahí todos.

-aquí estas –dijeron todos emocionados ella les mostro la perla y comenzaron a celebrar de un momento a otro todo se había puesto obscuro y una risa se oyó.

-bien echo Kagome-se oyó la voz de quien todos odiaban -¡¿Cómo te atreves a robarme?-grito y tomo a Kagome –nadie me traiciona –le dijo al oído y la estrello contra la pared de la cueva.

-¡KAGOME!-gritaron todos muy asustados mientras atacaban a Naraku

Kagome a un podía moverse pero no sentía parte de su cuerpo tomo la shikon y se la lanzo a Kikio-Kikio pro…te…gela –fue su ultimo suspiro.

-me las pagaras-lanzo una flecha hacia Naraku pero este la esquivo y tomo el cuervo de Kagome y acercó su tentáculo al corazón mientras dijo-denme la shikon o ella las pagara.

-tenemos que salvarla-gritaron todos.


	7. Capi7:¿amor o deseo?

Capi.7: ¿amor o deseo?

-*¿porque no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa miko?*-pensaba sesshomaru mientras miraba la luna-*no lo comprendo*-pensó confundido cuando un olor familiar le llego a su nariz - *este olor… sangre… es de ella… ¡demonios!*-pensó desesperado.

-Jacken- llamo fríamente.

-si amo bonito-contestó inmediatamente.

-cuida a rin-dijo al momento en que se convertía en una pequeña esfera y tomaba rumbo hacia donde se encontraba aquel olor.

Mientras tanto en aquella cueva el ambiente se encontraba tenso Naraku se encontraba furioso y amenazaba con atravesar el corazón de Kagome si no le entregaban la perla.

-estoy esperando Inuyasha-dijo aquel hanyou mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo de la miko del futuro amenazando con romper algunos huesos.

-eres un maldito-pronuncio Inuyasha al sentirse impotente ante esa situación-*Kagome… resiste por favor*-pensaba el hanyou con preocupación-Kikio entrégasela-pidió mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños.

-Inuyasha ¡no!-gritaron los chicos al tiempo que Inuyasha guardaba su espada y miraba al suelo.

-*tengo un plan… Shippo*- pensó Miroku-Shippo ven aquí- susurro solo para que el pequeño lo pudiera escuchar lo cual funciono.

-¿que pasa Miroku?-pregunto Shippo al ver la mirada de astucia del monje.

-acércate a la señorita Kikio y dile que tire la perla a mi señal…-susurraba Miroku mientras Shippo oía y acataba ordenes.

Primero se acerco sigilosamente a Kikio y le dijo lo k tenia planeado el monje y esta asintió con la cabeza y se preparo para lo que iba a suceder, luego fue con sango y le dijo lo k tenia k hacer y después se acerco a Inuyasha y le dijo lo que le tocaba este sonrió y preparo su mano ya que ahora se jugaban el todo y eso era la vida de Kagome.

-me estoy cansando de esperar-dijo apretando a un mas el cuerpo de Kagome.

-entréguesela señorita Kikio –sonrió Miroku y todos entendieron lo que debían de hacer.

-¡si la perla deseas la perla tendrás!-grito Kikio mientras lanzaba la perla al tiempo k disparaba una flecha hacia la joya haciendo que esta se dividiera en dos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamo Naraku mientras veía como tomaban la otra mitad de la joya al mismo tiempo que el tomaba la otra y sentía como le arrebataban a Kagome-*a ella no…*-fue el pensamiento de Naraku.

-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!-grito Inuyasha mientras cortaba el tentáculo que sostenía a Kagome y la atrapaba-¡sango ahora!-grito Inuyasha.

-¡BUMERAN!-exclamo al tiempo en que lanzaba el bumerán al rostro de Naraku mientras este estaba distraído pero este le devolvió el ataque.

-¡como se atreven!-exclamo molesto el hanyou malvado mientras atacaba con sus tentáculos a los del grupo el sonrió cuando uno de los tentáculos estrello a Inuyasha contra el suelo alejándolo de Kagome-*tu eres mía*-pensó mientras acercaba a ella.

Cuando Naraku estuvo a punto de tocar el cuerpo de Kagome una espada rozo su cuello haciendo que retrocediera y alzara la vista para encarar al culpable.

-señor sesshomaru veo que no me permite tomar a mi mujer –dijo intencionalmente Naraku al notar como el youkai se colocaba delante de Kagome-*esa mujer es mía*-pensó con rabia.

-*¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese imbécil?*- fue el pensamiento de dos ambarinos completamente furiosos el primero era Inuyasha quien volvía de la inconsciencia y el otro era sesshomaru cuya mirada enrojeció de ira.

-¡sesshomaru protégela!-grito Inuyasha mientras colocaba la otra mitad de a perla en el cuello de Kagome y se la entregaba en brazos.

-como sea –respondió secamente mientras se iba con Kagome en brazos-*esto que siento por ti es…*-pensó mientras veía el hermoso rostro de la bella miko -*amor o tal vez deseo no lo entiendo*-concluyo.

En la cueva la lucha era extenuante hasta que Naraku huyo dejando herido a nuestro grupo favorito decidieron descansar e Inuyasha explico lo que le había pedido a sesshomaru.


	8. Capí8:celos

Capi.8: celos

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Inuyasha hubiese entregado a Kagome a su hermano y desde que cierto taiyoukai tuviera cierto cambio de personalidad y cierta miko futurista despertara en un hermoso castillo ella durante esos días había hecho dos nuevos amigos Yue y Suki los tres se llevaban de maravilla y siempre jugaban con la pequeña rin.

Y como cobrarle a la vida

cuando todo te ha salido siempre mal

como cerrar tanta heridas

si la sangre no ha dejado de brotar

cuando el precio de la vida es tan dificil de pagar

Nuestra bella miko se encontraba en el hermoso jardín con Yue , Suki y Rin ambos ignoraban el hecho de que cierto ambarino los observara Yue sintió la presencia de su amo y pensó hacerlo rabiar puesto que sabía lo que Sesshomaru sentía hacia aquella miko pero no era el único ya que él se había enamorado de ella.

-Kagome...-llamo Yue a la joven que se encontraba oliendo una hermosa roja.

Kagome en ese momento portaba un hermoso kimono negro, con flores de sakura estampadas, recogido de un lado dejando ver una de sus largas piernas, era pegado al cuerpo por lo que enmarcaba su perfecta figura tenía el cabello recogido en una hermosa coleta con un prendedor en forma de sakura de un lado de la cabeza.

Como rogarle al destino

cuando estoy acostumbrado a arrebatar

porque hoy que te he encontrado

Suki era una linda youkai león de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, piel morena, casi de la misma estatura de Kagome, tenía unos lindos ojos color esmeralda y un buen cuerpo ella estaba enamorada de Yue pero no se atrevía a decírselo llevaba puesto un kimono de color verde esmeralda y usaba dos colitas...

Yue era un youkai ángel de cabello plateado hasta después de las rodillas, piel blanca, un cuerpo atlético muy apuesto de la misma estatura de Sesshomaru esta vestido con un haori blanco las mangas se unían en los dedos de en medio, la unión de la manga era de color morado y usaba una armadura con la silueta de un perro blanco y un hakama de color blanco con unas botas de piel negras.

no te apartes de mi lado

no derrumben nuestros sueños

ni se atreva a separarnos

-si Yue-pregunto extrañada la hermosa miko quien se había quedado hipnotizada viendo los preciosos ojos grises de Yue.

- ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto mientras observaba los preciosos ojos chocolate de kagome-*debo decirle lo que siento por ella*-pesaba yue.

Voy a exigirle a la vida

que me pague contigo

que me enseñe el sentido del dolor

-claro-dijo nuestra linda miko con una radiante sonrisa que dejo maravillado a Yue-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto.

-Suki llévate a Rin necesito hablar con ella-pidió Yue mientras miraba suplicante a su amiga, el era serio cuando debía serlo y también sonreía cuando alguien le agradaba.

porque ya fue suficiente el castigo

de no haberte conocido

y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor

corazon salvaje

- claro… Rin vamos a jugar a tu habitación-dijo sonriente la linda youkai león para luego ser casi arrastrada por una divertida Rin.

-ven –dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-*ahora…*- pensó mientras la abrazaba colocando sus dos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kagome coloco su rostro en el delicado cuello de la miko e inhalo el dulce aroma a frutas de ella.

Como explicar a los instintos

que mi busqueda contigo termino

-Yue ¿qué haces?-pregunto muy sonrojada Kagome mientras correspondía dulcemente el abrazo-*porque me siento a si*-pensó Kagome.

-Kagome te amo…-susurro Yue mientras se comenzaba a acercar a los labios de Kagome.

-suéltala-dijo la fría pero furiosa voz de un ojidorado mientras los separaba-*no la toques…. Ella es mía*-pensó mientras tomaba a Kagome entre sus brazos para después gruñir

que dos caminos tan distintos

en algun momento el tiempo los unio

quien lo dijera entregar la libertad sin condicion

uooooooooooooo

-Sesshomaru…-susurro Kagome al ver los ahora rojos ojos del lord de las tierras del este-*¿Qué le pasa?*-pensó preocupada Kagome-*espera Yue dijo que ¿me ama?*-pensó mientras sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color carmesí.

-lord Sesshomaru-pronuncio Yue mientras su fría mirada se posaba en los carmesí de Sesshomaru-no me diga que usted….-no continuo pues un gruñido lo callo.

-lárgate de aquí….-pronuncio secamente Sesshomaru-*¡no permitiré que me la quites!*-gritaba por dentro aunque por fuera no lo mostrara.

Yue simplemente hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar no sin antes decir: me voy no sin antes preguntarle….-comenzó a decir-¿la amas?...-concluyo mientras esperaba respuesta.

Voy a exigirle a la vida

que me pague contigo

que me enseñe el sentido del dolor

porque ya fue suficiente el castigo

de no haberte conocido

y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor

corazon salvaje

-….-Sesshomaru se quedo pensando un instante-*¿qué demonios me paso? …. Acaso yo…*- una sonrisa apareció en los labios del taiyoukai para después decir…


End file.
